friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wiki1234xddd/Miraculous Rozdział 5. - Miła niespodzianka 1/2
'Rozdział 5. - Miła niespodzianka 1/2' -....Ja byłam dla wszystkich taka...DOBRA! JAK MOGLI MI TO ZROBIĆ?-rozwścieczona blondynka pobiegła na górę do swojego pokoju. -Chyba skończę z taką przyjaciółką...-oznajmiła przygnębiona. -Parenaście godzin później, pokój Marinette- I po raz kolejny, Biedronka i Czarny Kot uratowali Paryż!-powiedziała reporterka z komputera granatowo-włosej. -Ahhh... kolejni super-złoczyńcy pokonani! Jestem już zmęczona...-westchnęła kładąc się na łóżku. -Nie dziwię się, dzisiaj były aż 3 akumy... Pierwsza akuma- Ojciec Chloe doprowadził do rozgniewania Sabriny która już po raz kolejny stała się niewidzialną, Druga akuma- Burmistrz wpadł w szał przez tajemniczy telefon, a trzecia akuma... -Właśnie kim był ten trzeci? Nigdy w życiu go nie widziałam -przerwała swojej kwami. -Nigdy nie widziałaś?... WIDZIAŁAŚ GO DZIŚ RANO!- zaśmiała się -Parenaście godzin WCZEŚNIEJ- Kiedy Marinette biegła do szkoły potknęła się o coś, a właściwie o kogoś. Był to wysoki chłopak, miał czarne włosy i niebieskie oczy które przysłaniały okulary. Ubrał się w białą koszulkę a na nią jeansowa kurtka, jego spodnie były koloru czerwonego a trampki w odcieniu szarości, wyglądał na nieśmiałego. Marinette zdziwiło tylko jedno : Dlaczego taki chłopak wychodzi z limuzyny pod domem Chloe? Pewnie jest jej nowym...Ale nie ona nadal kocha Adriena i pewnie będzie chciała mi go odbić...A on jest mój!.. Więc może jest z nią spokrewniony? Ehh.. Ta, spokrewniony, ona jest meega zołzą, a on wygląda na całkiem miłego... BOŻE, CZAS DO SZKOŁY BO SIĘ SPÓŹNIĘ! -Przepraszam, jestem straszną niezdarą-zaśmiała się przyjaźnie, chłopak otrząsnął się uderzeniem i pomógł jej wstać. -T-to.. to moja wi...wina...-wyjąkał. Zdziwił się gdyż nigdy tego nie robił, zakochał się od pierwszego UDERZENIA.-J-jak.. ehh...-westchnął- Jak masz na imię?- powiedział nieśmiało. -Marinette, a Ty?-zaśmiała się, nie zdążył jednak nic powiedzieć gdyż zza bramy wyskoczyła Chloe. -Wreszcie jesteś...-oznajmiła męczeńsko po czym spojrzała się na fiołkowooką- MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG CO TY TU ROBISZ?-krzyknęła ze złością. -Bieg... A właściwie po co mam Ci się tłumaczyć, nie jesteś królową. -MÓJ TATUŚ TO BURMI... -Spokojnie Chloe-przerwał jej- Kiedy Marinette biegła, przypadkiem zagrodziłem jej drogę- poklepał blondynę po ramieniu i uśmiechnął się do granatowo-włosej. -GRR...-zawarczała ruszając do szkoły. -W-wybacz...-podrapał się po szyi- Ona zawsze taka jest... -Wiem, chodzę z nią do szkoły, do jednej KLASY-zaśmiała się zbierając książki z chodnika -Jesteś z nią spokrewniony? -J-jeste....m jej kuzyne-em. -Wow, ona jest takim rozwydrzonym bachorem a Ty jesteś miły, wieeelka różnica. -D-dzięki...-spojrzał na nią gdy ta wstawała i spoglądała na zegarek. -Oj.... Muszę iść do szkoły, miło było poznać!-rzuciła biegnąc, on tylko machnął ręką. -Ciekawe czy kogoś ma...-zbierał się do domu. ____________________________________________________ -Rzeczywiście, to jej kuzyn!-zdziwiła się i momentalnie dodała- Tia... to pewnie przez Chloe, ona zawsze wszystkich ośmiesza i najzwyklej denerwuje- z pozycji leżącej usiadła po turecku. -A czy nigdy nie zastanawiałaś się dlaczego taka jest?-zapytała z zaciekawieniem -Heh, ja miałabym się zastanowić dlaczego jest taką zołzą? To rozpieszczony bachor którego ojcem jest "'BURMISTRZ TEGO MIASTA". '-wywróciła oczami. -Właśnie, chwali się ojcem a czy kiedykolwiek widziałaś jej matkę? Może coś się stało w jej rodzinie i dlatego jest taka, a teraz burmistrz rozpieszcza ją by jej nie stracić? -Noo... nie widziałam jej matki...-mruknęła pod nosem-Może masz rację... -Chodźmy już spać, jesteś podobno zmęczona!-zaśmiała się -A która jest godzina? - spojrzała na czerwoną istotkę. -22.-po tych słowach położyły się spać i odpłynęły do krainy snów. -Nadeszła sobota- Marinette nadal spała a Tikki wręcz odwrotnie, przygotowywała jej niespodziankę, a dokładnie szukała jej ubrania na pierwszą/ podwójną randkę, wiedziała że to już jutro ale chciała mieć więcej czasu na przemyślenia typu "Co będzie pasowało do Mari?", "W czym będzie ładnie wyglądać?"," W czym będzie czyć się dobrze?". Kiedy stworzonko grzebało w szafie, granatowo-włosą obudził SMS. | Od: Alya "Jutro podwójna randka, niezapomnij! :-) A i dzisiaj spotkanie w parku o 13:00!" | Do: Alya "Spotkanie w parku? Przecież się na dzisiaj nigdzie nie umawiałyśmy :o" | Od: Alya "Nie umawiałyśmy się? Ups. No to teraz się umawiamy, przygotuj się :v" | Do: Alya "Co Ty kombinujesz? D:" | Od: Alya "Że niby ja coś kombinuję? Tylko radzę Ci, ładnie się ubierz :v" | Do: Alya "Hah. Spotkanie w parku o 13, chociaż się nie umawiałyśmy i jeszcze (Radzę Ci, ładnie się ubierz). Czuję tu kłamstewka :v ALYA! PISZ O CO CHODZI!" | Od: Alya "O nic takiego! Już jest 12:30! Szykuj się. Paaa ;* PS: Tylko się nie spóżnij" | Do: Alya "Ehh... dobrze. Paaa ;*" Po tym SMS-owaniu Mari podbiegła do szafy by się przebrać. -A Ty co robisz?-zaśmiała się. -Ja? Nic takiego...-wystraszyła się Tikki. -Wszyscy dzisiaj mają jakieś tajemnice... Dobra muszę się "ładnie" ubrać -ponownie się zaśmiała. -Gdzieś wychodzimy?-zaciekawiła się. -Taa.. do parku, Alya coś kombinuje ale nie chce mi nic napisać ani powiedzieć. Tikki przygotowywała ubranie i uczesała ją, po tym wszystkim fiołkowooka zabrała torebkę umieściła w niej Tikki i dała kilka ciastek. Gdy dotarła do parku była 12:59, po chwili dostała kolejny SMS. | Od: Adrien "Witaj Księżniczko, teraz podejdź do pobliskiego Ci drzewa i zdejmij kartkę z gałęzi" | Do: Adrien "Wcześniej Alya teraz Ty? Co wy przede mną ukrywacie? D:" | Od: Adrien "Czy ja mogę coś przed Tobą ukrywać? ^^, to tylko tak jakby..." | Do: Adrien "To tak jakby... co?" || Od: Nino "Adrien Ci nic nie napisze :v" | Do: Nino "Nino? Co wy kombinujecie? :o" ||| Od: Alya "Zobaczysz :v" Po SMS-ie od Alyi posłusznie wypełniła rozkaz, na gałęzi rzeczywiście znajdowała się kartka, otworzyła ją. "Dziękuję że mnie otworzyłaś! Teraz idź drogą która jest poniżej!" -Rozpoznała pismo. -Alya...-zaintrygowana kartką, podążała śladem którą zaznaczyła jej przyjaciółka. -Jak myślisz co mogą ukrywać?-zapytał głos z jej torebki. -To może być jakaś niespodzianka, ale dlaczego ślad prowadzi do Poczty?- weszła do budynku. -Dzień dobry Marinette!-powitał ją z uśmiechem listonosz- Mam tu kartkę dla Ciebie! -Dzień dobry!-odwzajemniła uśmiech- A może pan wie coś o tym?-chciała wyciągnąć informację lecz to jej się nie udało. -Ja? Czy ja coś wiem? Oczywiście że nic..-podrapał się po karku, wiedziała że coś ukrywa ale wyszła rzucając szybkie "Dowidzenia!" po czym przystanęła na chodniku. -Nie rozumiem, park, poczta? I jeszcze te kolorowe kartki pierwsza biała druga różowa?- Nie umiała rozgryść przyjaciół. Otworzyła list, tym razem kartka prowadziłą na Luwr. -Luwr?! Przecież tam jest muzeum... -Może Cię cos miło zaskoczyć...-zaśmiał się głos z torebki -Czy Ty coś wiesz? -Nie-wybuchnęła śmiechem. Kiedy doszła do wskazanego miejsca przystanęła na chwilkę podziwiając piramidę/muzeum. | Od: Adrien "Wejdź do środka muzeum i poszukaj obrazu na którym przeważa kolor zieleni znajdziesz tam wskazówkę My Lady c:" | Do: Adrien "Skąd wiesz że jestem przed muzeum? CZY WY MNIE ŚLEDZICIE? :o" || Od: Nino "Oczywiście że nie :v" ||| Od: Alya "My tylko .... spacerujemy! XD" | Do: Alya "Dobrze wiedzieć...XD DOBRA JUŻ WCHODZĘ DO TEGO MUZEUM ^^" Kiedy weszła, szukała obrazu lecz nie mogła znaleźć, przez chwilę chciała zrezygnować dlatego kierowała się ku drzwiom lecz w ostatniej chwili zauważyła, był to ogromny obraz na którym znajdowała się łąka. Tak, był obraz ale gdzie kartka? | Do: Adrien "Znalazłam obraz ale nie wiem gdzie jest kartka..." | Od: Adrien Zaufaj mi znajdziesz ją bez mojej pomocy c: <3" -Ehh... no dobrze...-przystanęła patrzyła na obraz, na ramy i w końcu wpadła na pomysł -Może jest pod obrazem?- zdjęła delikatnie arcydzieło i znalazła, tym razem katka była koloru czerwonego. -Mój kolor-zaśmiała się | Od: Adrien "Wiem to doskonale Księżniczko ;**" Spojrzała na SMS. -Adrien? Jesteś tutaj? | Od: Alya "Co Ty, nie ma nas :v" || Od: Nino "Wcale :v" -Gdzie się ukrywacie ?-zachichotała | Od: Alya "Napisałam Ci że spacerujemy :P" -Aby napewno? Co mnie jeszcze czeka?-zaciekawiona zapytała na głos. || Od: Nino "Pobędziemy, zobaczymy :v" Otworzyła kolejną kartkę, popędziła na główny plac, była już trochę zmęczona tym wszystkim więc usiadła na murku fontanny. Rozglądała się wszędzie, nie było żadnego jaskrawego koloru papieru. | Od: Alya "Dobra, uzgodniłam z chłopakami : WSKAZÓWKA - Jesteś blisko listu :P" -Blisko?-zapytała zaciekawiona nadal się rozglądając. | Od: Adrien "Baaardzo blisko ;*" Nadal nie widziała kartki po czym spojrzała się na fontannę. -Zgaduję, to słupek z którego wylatuje woda, prawda?-zawiedziona dodała- Słupek jest daleko, muszę wskoczyć do wody? Nie chcę zamoczyć mojej uulubionej sukienki... | Od: Alya "Tak, musisz wskoczyć (Tak wiem jestem bezlitości <3)" -Dobra-z niechęcią wskoczyła do wody, poszukała wokół słupka. -Jest!-szczęśliwa złapała list i zdziwiona zapytała- Ta kartka wcale nie przemokła chociaż była centralnie w wodzie, z czego ona jest? | Od: Nino "Powiemy kiedy dojdziesz do końca :P" -Okey, Okey-zaśmiała się i momentalnie wyjęła kartkę z schowanego listu, teraz stanęła jak wryta. Według czerwonej strzałki miała wdrapać się na wysoki budynek. -Ale że ja mam się tam wdrapać?-zapytała oszołomiona. | Od: Alya "Dasz radę, wierzymy w Ciebie kochana ^^" Marinette po przeczytaniu SMS-a dostała motywację, z niebywałą szybkością wdrapała się na sam szczyt budynku. -I co teraz?-zapytała zaintrygowana. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach